


The truth lies in the bones

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Bones (TV), Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: When Beverley Katz dies her friends Molly Hooper and Angela Montenegro want to know why.Hannibal Lecter didn't reckon on the Sassy Science Grllz.Hannibal/Bones/Sherlock crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts).



> It's been floating around for a while... time to take that puppy for a walk...

“Hey Angela? Sorry about the line, it's a bit crap. It's Molly? in London?”

“Hey, Molly, hey, how are you sweetie? Still fan-girling after you know who?”

“No! Of course not, well maybe a little bit. But that's not why I'm calling”

“Yeah? So then, what's the problem? If there is a problem?”

“It's about Bev, I wondered, well, you know, if you'd heard?”

“Heard what honey? I haven't seen her for weeks we've just got a new intern and..”

“Angela. Bev’s dead. I thought you must know…….Ange?”

“Did she have, I don't know, some kind of accident?”

“She was killed. By that serial, the Ripper chap”

“Oh Molly. How did you find out?”

“One of her colleagues, Brian, he keeps in touch a bit, he's very sweet. He actually called me”

“I don't really know them. Just her, from the conference. When was it?”

“Two weeks ago. They're having a memorial. I'm going to come”

“Really? sweetie that's very nice of you. Hey, do you want to stay? We're just down the road”

“Would you mind? I'd hoped you'd offer. Can I email you the details?”

“Of course you can. It’ll be really good to see you Moll. Even if for, well, you know”

“Thanks Ange. I'll check the flights right now”

“Ok then byeee…….Shit. Bev.”

“Angela? Who or what is Bev?”

“A friend of mine in the FBI, trace expert. That was Molly.”

“Oh your friend from London”

“You say that like I've got just one. But yes. She was calling to say Bev died. One of their serials up in Baltimore is looking good for it”

“Ohhh? Are you thinking of looking in to it? Cam could let us have some time?”

“I'll think about it. Thanks Bones. I really liked her, she was great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three months earlier

“I shouldn't have had that last, what was it Bev?”

“You totally cannot hold your drink can you girl?”

“I'm awfully sorry, I know, I mostly don't go to bars and things”

“Sweetie say that again, your accent! Bev, amirite?”

“Yeah. For real, go on Molls”

“Now you're just making fun of me. Can I have another?”

“You sure, cos I know you're little but the floor is still at least two feet away?”

“I won't fall over! I'll just slide Britishly”

“Is that even a thing? God Ange get her another, me too? Please? I want to know if she sounds posher the drunker she is?”

“I don't sound posh! I sound British. I am very good at British”

“She has no idea! We had a British intern. I kept trying to make him talk. His accent! I wanted to eat it!

“Yeah? Did you?”

“Not like that! Anyway, Hodgins!”

“Who's Hodgins?”

“Guy Ange is hitting on in her lab. Entomologist. Hey yeah, speaking of! We've got a new guy, far out. Also a bug guy. Didn't get through the screening unstable as fuck, but cute in a bend me over the log pile and call me grumpy kind of way. Hey what about the drinks?”

“Ok! Don't say any more till I get back. And I want to hear about cheekbones too!”

“What she mean Molls? We got a cheekbones too? New guy to look after the other new guy. Also smokin’ in a spank me daddy kind of way. You'd like him, European”

“Europe is a very big place you know!”

“Yeah, I know. Errr How big?”

“Big. Oooh these have got umbrellas! I've never had an umbrella drink!”

“Weren't you in a sorority?”

“We don't have them. Just clubs and socs”

“Socks?”

“Societies”

“Ok. Weird. So. Cheekbones?”


End file.
